


Best Friend’s Brother

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: TikTok Trends Used on Friends [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: So I was on TikTok the other day, and this girl used a Victorius song to tell her best friend that she was dating her brother.So I thought, what if one of the guys did that?Alex and Carrie act like siblings. Willie is friends with Carrie, meets Alex, catches feelings.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: TikTok Trends Used on Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050170
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Best Friend’s Brother

Carrie and Alex clicked as soon as they met in college, clicked so well they got an apartment together their senior year. People often thought they were dating with how well they understood each other, but one of the things they bonded over were growing up as part of the lgbt+ community with homophobic parents. So they told people they were siblings. Alex had come as a package deal with his three best friends (Reggie, Luke, and Julie), and Carrie had brought her girlfriend (Flynn) and her best friend (Nick). She had another friend that Alex hadn’t managed to meet yet. When Nick and Reggie started dating, Alex didn’t want to tag along with all the couples or interrupt Carrie’s dance meeting, so he’d end up wandering the campus on his own. That’s how he met Willie.

Willie hadn’t made many friends on campus. There was a girl in his dance class named Carrie Wilson he was friendly with, and he’d hung out with her a few times. He would probably consider her his best friend here. He knew she shared an apartment with her pseudo brother, Alex Mercer, but he hadn’t met the guy yet. He was in his way to her place on his skateboard to go over a routine when he plowed over some poor guy. He moved to help the guy up, and was struck by how absolutely gorgeous he was. Taller than him, but with shorter blonde hair and an oversized hoodie. He wanted to know more about him.

“Sorry about that. I was lost in my head. You okay?” Willie asked as he pulled his helmet off and shook his hair out.

The guy was staring at him, and when Willie recognized the gay panic washing over him, he couldn’t help but smirk. “Uh, y-yeah, yeah, I’m good.” The boy stuttered out. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention either. Just trying to get out of the apartment for a while.”

Willie tilted his head, “Whys that? Midterms getting you down?”

The boy laughed, “Ah, no. My sister has people over for her dance group and I don’t want to get in their way. I’m Alex, by the way.”

“No way!” Willie exclaimed with a grin, “You’re Carrie’s brother?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“I’m Willie. I was on my way to your place.”

A look passed over Alex’s face. “You’re the friend I hadn’t been able to meet yet.”

“Oh, yeah,” Willie ran a hand through his hair, “I was doing like a study abroad thing last semester, and our schedules didn’t really line up before that. She told me you’re taking double the classes everyone else is?”

Alex laughed, embarrassed, “Yeah, downfalls of being a double major. But this semester I’m taking the normal load.”

“Walk and talk with me?” Willie asked, and Alex was left with nothing to do but nod.

They started hanging out a lot more often after that, and Willie was catching feelings for the anxious drummer, but he wanted a fun way to express them. After a night of scrolling through TikTok to relax after midterms, he came across a video that was exactly what he needed.

Willie called Carrie first, explaining that he wanted her and Alex to do a TikTok with him. When he got to their place the next day, Alex had been under the assumption he’d be filming it, thinking it was a dance, but Willie was quick to shut that idea down. He used his phone to record and connected Carrie’s to their bluetooth speaker as he stood between the two of them, telling them to just react to the song. Carrie started laughing when _Best Friends Brother_ from _Victorious_ started playing, but Alex looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Willie nudged him, and it was like something flipped a switch, he just grabbed Willie, whispered “I hope I’m not wrong.” And kissed him. Willie happily followed his lead as Carrie squealed in the background.


End file.
